


Ristretto

by Darkargo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Foreplay, M/M, One-Shot, Pillow Prince Revali, Porn with Feelings, Practice work, Shower sex sorta, Swearing, They’re consenting adults, Trans Link, Windwaker Setting, Windwaker character mentions, Xenobiology, coffee shop au I guess, handjobs, messy sex, them being really stubborn about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkargo/pseuds/Darkargo
Summary: A type of shot that tastes sweeter since it isn't pulled as long as your standard shot. Concentrated in flavor.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Ristretto

**Author's Note:**

> Two important people who made this possible:
> 
> Skyfangz for letting me borrow her Windwaker!Revali design.
> 
> And Quinncy for giving me much needed direction and support. 
> 
> Y’all are MONARCHS.

“Boss, if there’s nothing else you need me for…?” Link eyed the customers stretching out the door. Gillian, who didn’t like being called boss or the responsibilities attached to it, waved her hand dismissively at him. 

“You set us up well. See you in a few days.” She went back to barking orders at the baristas on the floor. 

He ducked under the counter and squeezed past the growing sea of customers. The harsh scent of brine and fish hit him between the eyes. He was used to it at this point, though the jump between coffee shop to fishing town was always...startling. The island he grew up on, Outset, never stank this bad. 

Dawn’s rosy fingers spread above the horizon as the world began to tilt into a new day. He paused, as he did everyday, to look eastward. It was hard to see Dragon Roost this early, but he knew it was there. 

“Morning, Revali.” He said quietly. Link supposed he was no better than the fishwives market, always waiting, always living in a constant state of separation. Patience was a virtue he leaned on so heavily, it might as well have been a vice.

He rubbed the stubble budding on his jaw and resumed his trek down the sloped street of Windfall. There was so much he needed to get done during his days off. He had to go home, bathe, and then run all the backlogged errands he accumulated like barnacles on a boat hull. If he didn’t do anything else today, he needed to at least send mail home. Grandma needed the money, and Aryll needed his letters. He was going to get scolded in crayon, again, and he couldn’t have that. Though, admittedly, Aryll’s ‘angry’ drawings were pretty funny. 

But speaking of his family, he hadn’t introduced Revali to them yet. They knew of Revali (he’d be hard pressed to find anyone who _didn’t_ ), but they hadn’t met in person. His folks were supportive, except he was pretty sure grandma had written a thinly-veiled threat should Revali break Link’s heart. She hopefully was joking. Hopefully.

He sidled through the alleyway that ran adjacent to his house. Link briefly checked the sky before twisting the key in the door and stepping inside. No clouds, and the breeze was pretty good. Maybe he could do laundry today--

“Good morning--” Was all Revali could manage to get in before Link threw his fist at him. The Rito squawked, barely dodging the blow and fluttered up to the second floor. 

“Are you _insane_?” Revali yelled from his perch on the bedroom railing. “I take some time off and this is the thanks I get? _Typical_. You truly don’t appreciate _anything_.”

Once Link was done stringing together an assortment of obscenities that would make any sailor blush, he fisted his bangs out of his face. “And you never learn! This is the second time this has happened! Din’s _fucking_ breath, Revali. I almost pissed myself.”

“Pissing yourself would be considerably _less_ painful than getting a black eye.” Revali taunted. 

“Oh _shove_ off.” Link threw his apron on the hook and kicked off his boots. “You fucking--fuck.” He needed to sit down. This was partially his own fault, seeing that he gave Revali the spare key. Usually Revali would catch him before or after work to let Link know he was staying over. Link had no qualms about that, except when Revali wanted to surprise him. At least he didn’t throw a vase at Revali this time. 

He sank into one of the chairs at the table and put his face in his hands. 

“Good to see your aim hasn’t improved since last time.” Revali sensibly landed several feet away from him. 

Link pinched his lips together, “I hate you so much right now.”

And Revali, being the absolute smartass he was, sauntered over. He smirked, green eyes flashing mockingly at him as he stooped into Link’s space. “And what are you going to do about it, mm?”

Any plan Link had for doing errands today was completely out the window. He inhaled sharply, pushing off the chair and grabbing the straps of Revali’s chestplate. Revali made a brief noise of confusion before Link kissed him _hard_. Their teeth clicked together from the sheer force of it, but after a second of bewilderment the kiss softened. Din’s _breath_ , they were together again.

“ _That_ ,” Link panted. “That’s...what I’m going to do about it.” 

There came a soft _swish_ as Revali retracted his wings back into his arms. He had a habit of extending his wings when he got excited. It was one of those rare occasions when Revali was stunned speechless. He always had a lot to say, so seeing him fumble to form a coherent sentence was a prize to be treasured. 

“I--I can’t argue with that.” Revali coughed, his feathers fluffing. 

Link reached down to catch Revali’s hands and hold them. _“I missed you,”_ He wanted to say. But the feeling was too grand to express, like trying to name every star in the sky. And then, of course, there was the matter of pride. As if either of them would concede in admitting missing the other first. Utter nonsense. 

But they were together in what felt like the first time in ages. And while they both were too stubborn to admit it, they rejoiced in the other’s company. Link hooded his eyes as the room brightened from the rising sun. He held Revali’s expectant gaze, deducing that his boyfriend wanted to be topped, for Revali would never out right ask, and Link would never out right suggest it. He squeezed Revali’s hands affectionately and backed him up against a wall. 

“May I?” He placed a hand on Revali’s cheek, letting his thumb stroke the red marking under his eye. Revali hesitated, debating on if he didn’t mind getting fucked in the living room or not. But he chirred lowly and leaned his face into Link’s touch. 

“I can’t believe this is the first thing we do when we’re back together.” Revali mused quietly, and Link pulled his hands away.

“You want me to stop?”

Revali snatched his wrist and pulled Link’s hand back to his face, indicating that he still wanted to be petted. “Did I say so?”

“I don’t know,” Link said dryly, “you’re awfully vague on details.” He began to scritch under Revali’s jaw, drawing out several elated trills from the Rito. “You _can_ scratch yourself, y’know.”

“ _Mmmm._ ” Revali inclined his head to the side to provide Link a better angle. And when Link tired of being a scratching post, he unfastened Revali’s blue scarf and kissed the hollow of his throat. Revali’s braids clattered noisily against the wall as he tilted his head back in quiet ecstasy. His breathing quickened as Link scraped his teeth along his jugular. Revali aimlessly reefed his hand through Link’s hair, tugging on it every so often. 

“Easy.” Link soothed, kissing the corner of Revali’s mouth. Revali was exceptionally sensitive, and if Link wasn’t too careful, he’d finish before they truly began. Link fumbled with Revali’s belt, and it noisily joined the scarf puddled at their feet. 

“Revali, how do you want this?” 

Those green eyes cracked open, hazy and enticing. He studied Link for a moment before closing his eyes in thought. It didn’t matter what position they were in, Revali was always needy. 

Link slid his hands up Revali’s abdomen and under his armor, letting his nails drag oh-so-gently through the soft down. Revali scratched the stone floor with his talons as Link’s hands reached the expanse of his ribs. 

“Let me-- _hah_ \--let me think about it.” Revali gripped Link’s elbows, stopping him from repeating the motion backwards. “ _You_ sprung this on me, how am I supposed to know?”

Link rolled his eyes. He wanted to remind Revali who arrived at his house unexpectedly, but he held his tongue. Link peeled away from him. 

“I’m gonna scrub myself down, alright? Make yourself at home.” He waved away Revali’s insistence that he didn’t bathe for too long, lest he wanted Revali to continue on without him. That wouldn’t be the case, but Link would be mindful regardless. It wasn’t every day Revali dropped by, and Link had to savor this time as much as he could. 

Of course he had forgotten how wildly impatient Revali could be. He wasn’t a minute into his shower when Revali invited himself in. It was easy to forget that bathing was a communal aspect of Rito culture. 

“Can you at _least_ knock.” Link bemoaned as he vigorously lathered his scalp. “My sister has the decency to yell before barging in.” 

He could hear the loud clunk of Revali shucking his gear onto the floor. The shower curtain jangled behind him followed by the scrape of Revali’s talons on the tile. Link was in the middle of rinsing his suds-filled hair when Revali batted his hands away. He knew better than to deny Revali the privilege of bathing him, so Link let his hands drop to his sides. 

Normally Revali was pretty chatty when they bathed together, but he was oddly quiet today. He was plotting something, or else he wouldn’t be this silent. Link reached back, slotting his hand at the juncture of Revali’s neck and shoulder as the Rito’s attention moved from Link’s hair to his body. Mirroring the gesture Link had inflicted earlier upon him, Revali reached around and dragged his blunt nails from the apex of Link’s ribs all the way down to his navel. Link shivered, and while his hips fought away from Revali’s touch, his back flushed against Revali’s chest. 

_“Bastard.”_

Revali fingered the dark patch of curls between Link’s thighs, “ Mm, your _favorite_ bastard.” He corrected, his voice low and silken.

Link arched as Revali ventured further, pushing apart his folds with practiced grace. 

“I thought--” Droplets of water sat heavy on Link’s lashes. “I thought you wanted me to--”

Revali tsked in disapproval, catching Link’s clit between his thumb and index finger and rubbed it slowly. It was hard to think of anything else but the maddening friction. 

“Bold of you to assume you know every whim of mine.” Revali’s beak grazed his cheek.. “...Having some mystery about me makes me desirable, you know.”

“Yeah,” His voice cracked, “And more difficult.” 

Rather than respond to the comeback, Revali retaliated by pinching his clit, not too hard but enough to render Link senseless. Heat puddled past his thighs and down to the tips of his toes, where Link curled them feebly as he rocked back. 

“What was that?” Revali pressed his cheek against Link’s ear, enough that he could feel his boyfriend’s smirk. “Am I being _difficult~_ ”

“Fucking-- _Ngh!_ \--hate you so much!” He reached back, snatching a handful of Revali’s braids before jerking them backwards. Instantly Revali’s hand abandoned Link’s clit, instead choosing to brace against the shower wall. This was followed by a horrid scraping noise as Revali started to slip on the wet tiles. 

Naturally Revali’s first instinct to stop his falling was to open his wings, which he did at max velocity. They both cussed and yelled at each other, desperately gripping onto whatever surface they could find. Didn’t help that Link’s hand was still ensnared in Revali’s braids, and his panic-addled mind didn’t process the concept of letting go. Only after getting buffeted by Revali’s wings a few times did Link finally release him. 

“By all the gods above and below, what made you think _that_ was a good idea?” Revali chattered angrily. 

There was water and feathers everywhere. Link shakily turned off the shower as he chased away the numbing sensation of falling. When he looked behind him, Revali was plastered against the tiled wall. His wings were still fanned out while one of his talons grasped the bottom end of the shower curtain, skewing the bar down and shredding the fabric. 

“Hey, you started getting all handsy in the shower!” Link had to duck under the bar to get out. Sprayed water was all over the mirror on the opposite wall. Wonderful.

“It’s not my fault--” Revali hobbled after him, “That you don’t have a mat--”

“Not your fault? Not _your_ fault?!”He nearly jabbed his finger into Revali’s beak, “Need I remind you _who_ shredded the last one.”

“That was one time!” Revali splayed out his wings once more, showering Link and everything in the nearby vicinity in water.

Link echoed mockingly as he popped the shower bar back into place. He didn’t dare look down, figuring Revali had gouged a new set of grout lines in the floor. Din’s breath there was so much fucking water. 

“Well since I’ve had a near-death experience, you better fuck me senseless.” 

Good to see that Revali’s sex drive was still intact, even if Link’s had shriveled up like a fucking raisin. So when Revali came over to dry him off, Link shooed him away. 

“Floor is soaking wet, _dingus_. I’m not in the mood to try again in here.”

“Ugh, fine, _fine_.” 

Link made sure Revali left the bathroom before toweling himself off and whatever surface Revali had doused. For being fastidious, Revali was messy whenever he bathed. Hopefully the Rito was smart enough to finish his drying on the porch. 

As he rummaged through one of the cabinets, it occurred to him that Revali hadn’t exactly specified what he wanted. That was fine and all, but Link didn’t want to hoist his entire sex kit up stairs if he didn’t need to. 

_He DID say he wanted to be fucked senseless._ Link pressed his chin into his cold knuckles. _The lengths I go for this feathered bastard._

_You love him, though._ He smiled to himself. That he did. He set aside a few vials for Revali, and a little sponge for himself. And after soaking the sponge in sweet smelling tincture, he put his foot on the counter, parted his folds and tucked it in. 

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, Revali was lounging about on the patio. Nudity really wasn’t an issue for him, unlike the vast majority of Hylian residents on Windfall, so Revali basked in the warmth of the morning sun. There was a faint sheen to his feathers, like of that of a fish’s scales in the light. 

He didn’t know why seeing Revali like this, without his usual gusto or gear made his heart swell so much. _Because he trusts you,_ Link reminded himself. _Because all his walls are down--because you know he loves you back._

“Enjoying the view?” Revali called from over his shoulder. “Impressive, I know.”

Link snorted, waving away his previous thoughts of unguarded affection. As he stacked the vials on the bedside table, he heard the door to the patio _click_ closed. For all the moments prior of them fooling about, this one really sank in. They’ve had sex before, numerous times, but this calm before the storm moment always gave him jitters. 

“...You’re shaking.” 

Link faced Revali. Most of his feathers had dried, the perks of being practically waterproof. Revali tilted his head and gave him an easy smile, “What, are you still angry about the bathroom?”

“No, I just…” He twisted his hands together. _I missed you. I missed us._ “Get a bit jumpy beforehand--you know.”

“Look, I know I said I wanted to be fucked senseless because I nearly _died_ ,” Revali crossed his arms at Link’s obvious eyeroll, “But...if you aren’t in the mood, we don’t have to.”

 _Tell him, you dumbass. Just swallow your Din-forsaken-pride and TELL him._ But what could he say to his other half? What could he say?

Link lifted his hands to Revali’s face, pulling him down to allow their brows to touch. There was no playful comment or witty remark. Revali merely held Link’s wrists. And quietly, as all storms truly began, they kissed. 

It was soft, softer than their passionate reunion downstairs. The sounds of their lips parting and meeting once more punctuated the silence. 

“I want _this_.” Link kissed the crimson marks on Revali’s cheeks. “I want _us_.” That was all he could let himself concede, and the effect on Revali was instant. He gripped Link’s shoulders, cursing as his hips instinctively bucked. 

“Sorry.” Revali hushed. 

“It’s alright.” He held Revali’s gaze as Link slid a hand down his chest, “I have you, Revali. It’s alright.” 

Tentatively, he traced his finger around Revali’s cloaca. With the same gentleness Revali exercised on him earlier, Link carefully pushed it open. He kissed Revali’s shoulder as he rubbed him slowly, “How do you feel?”

“ _Good_.” Revali huffed, sinking his head into Link’s shoulder. 

“You never said how you wanted me.” Link pulled his hand away, knowing Revali would be more straightforward with his requests when being teased. Of course Revali was going to be adamantly stubborn until the end. Refusing (or possibly unable) to vocalize his wants, he grabbed Link’s leg, hoisted it over his hip before grinding their folds together. 

“Y-you, you feel amazing.” Link wrapped his arms around his neck. “ _Oh, Revali._ ”

He unhooked his leg from Revali, wobbling slightly as Revali kissed him fiercely. It was easy to think Revali wanted to be the one leading, but this sort of song and dance was something Link was accustomed to. 

“Lay down for me?” 

Revali kissed him hard once more before complying. He stretched out on the bed, his breathing quick and shallow. All Link thought of was that he loved him. He loved him. Link pushed Revali’s thighs apart. 

_“Link.”_ Revali’s voice was raw, desperate, and reserved for moments like these. He wouldn’t beg, though Link knew he wanted to. He reached back for a vial on the bedside table and uncorked its contents onto his hand. With deliberate slowness, Link massaged the cool salve onto Revali’s cloaca. When he looked at his boyfriend, Revali’s attention was clearly fixed on his hand.

“Hey,” Link slipped his fingers into the cloaca, trying to tease out Revali’s little nub of nerves, “You’re _beautiful_ like this.”

Revali hissed, hips bucking forward as a small burst of cum blossomed on Link’s hand. He smeared his wet hand between his thighs before angling himself between Revali’s legs. His boyfriend was quick to sling his leg over Link’s hip, allowing a generous stretch of their folds to touch. 

Bracing off the bed, Link thrusted shallowly. They slipped awkwardly against each other for the first few moments as they shifted to find better positions. 

“ _Just_...just hurry.” Revali clamped his hand on Link’s shoulder, eyes screwed shut. “ _Please._ ”

He gripped Revali’s hips, pulling him so close that Link could feel Revali’s nub tuck into his entrance. He was shaking, they both were, when Link kissed the marking under his eye. 

“I have you, Revali.” He rolled against him, “And I’m never going to let you go.” Link met his boyfriend’s instinctive thrust. Wetness popped between their thighs as Link went slower, digging their folds together harshly. He managed to keep a firm grip on Revali, occasionally squeezing his leg around Revali’s hip whenever they reached the peak of the thrust. And after a few moments, when Link did it again, Revali sharply pitched his hips upward, crying out as he came inside him. 

_“Ah!”_ Link stumbled as Revali’s cum flooded out of his folds and down his thighs. “ _Fuck_ , Revali.” He pulled Revali up a bit higher, catching his clit against Revali’s cloaca. 

“ _That._ ” Revali grabbed Link’s jaw before kissing him, “Yes, like _that._ ” 

He grinned slyly at Revali and bounced against him, “Gods, you’re so needy.” But he didn’t mind it. Link liked this. He liked watching, _feeling_ , Revali come apart because of him. To have such an effect on him was as thrilling as it was arousing. 

Passion buzzed in his abdomen as Link rutted harder into him. He grunted, pumping his hips faster as the fog of the nearing climax set in. Link closed his eyes as sweat dripped down his brow. He was close. He was so, _so_ close.

Revali grasped at the nape of his neck, fisting his hair as he cursed loudly into Link’s shoulder. His voice was shaken as he, too, neared the end of his limit. And before they both unraveled, he kissed Link, and the line between them blurred. 

Link cried into his mouth. The pulse against his clit was louder than his thoughts as he shuddered out of his climax. He became aware of other things as time ticked by, like the sheets sticking to his skin and Revali whining into his shoulder. 

He held Revali close for a few moments. They both were horribly oversensitive, but gods did it feel amazing. And judging by how Revali shimmed his hips ever-so-slightly, he was getting a bit of a high off of it as well. 

“Got--got it all out?” 

It took him a minute, but Revali responded with a low, satisfied moan. Good. He hated finishing before Revali had been taken care of. Link waited until they both had come down from their mutually induced euphoria before untangling himself from Revali. His boyfriend protested, not out of pain, but because he didn’t like parting. If Revali had it his way, they’d lay together like this for another hour. 

Link carefully wiped them both down. He tried to get as much wetness off Revali as possible, knowing this type of 'liquid' would mat his feathers together. Revali, of course, didn’t assist so much as he stretched out to Link an easy time to clean him up. He was fucking useless. 

He was even worse when Link tried to pry the soiled sheet off the bed. 

“Revali, your _jizz_ stinks to high heavens after an hour. I’m not sleeping in sheets stained with it.”

Link tugged on the sheets, knowing full well Revali was pretending to be asleep. “You’re _fucking_ faking. Goddamn lazy bones.”

When he did manage to pull the sheets off, Revali sprawled out on the bed. Typical. Link wadded up the dirtied bedding and went back downstairs. He threw the sheets in the hamper in the bathroom and finished cleaning himself off. After chucking the sponge in a wastebasket, Link went about picking his and Revali’s discarded clothes. For all his griping, he didn’t mind. 

He expected to see Revali truly asleep when he returned, and was surprised to see new bedding haphazardly thrown on the bed. Revali was on top of the fresh blankets, as being under them tended to make him overheat. 

As he slipped under the covers, Revali immediately reached for him. He liked spooning, though Link never heard him admit it. His back pressed against Revali’s chest. 

“...Link.”

“Mm?” He wasn’t sure if Revali heard him. “...Yes?”

“I just...wanted to say your name. That’s all.” He played with Link’s hair.

“...We’ll talk later, okay? I’m just spent.” 

“...Alright.” 

The lush feeling of the afterglow pulled him into the warmth of sleep.

As Link’s breathing evened, Revali idly ran his hand through Link’s hair, “...I missed you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> //I did research for this fic. I'm so sorry, search history.
> 
> Also! If y'all are on twitter, you should check out Quinncy(@DerangedLeech) and Sky(@SkyFangz) on there. They both have lovely art.


End file.
